


Three Way

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, Kunal Nayyar - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: KuYim, Majim - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunal gets dragged in Jim and Mayim’s steamy fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Way

Jim sighed as he checked his to do list. Mayim stood up from the couch and gave him a subtle back rub and hugged her from behind.

“You know what? You need to relax. Don’t stress yourself too much.” She told him. He looked at her through her reflection and smiled at her. “Seeing you relieves my stress already.” He countered and gazed at the reflection of her beautiful girlfriend. She blushed and buried her face in his shoulders. He looked at her at the side of his head and kissed her lips. “How about give me a relief tonight?” He teased.

“Mmmm!” She exclaimed and giggled. “Speaking of, I wanted to tell you something I’ve… Been thinking of something lately.” She began. He felt curious and turned facing her, he grabbed her hips as he listened to her.

“Don’t you sometimes think it would be a good idea to spice up… You know.” She poked his chest implying their sex life. “Interesting. What is running in my beautiful girlfriend’s mind?” He made her turn around and hugged her from behind as he kissed her cheeks.

“Nothing really…” She uttered. “Hmmm. I know you have something in there.” He insisted and continued kissing her jaw and tightening his hug. “Well. You might not like it very much.” She hesitated to open up. “Go on. I’m open to your suggestions. You know I’ll do anything for you.” He persuaded her.

“Mmm… I’m thinking of… A threeway?” She suggested reluctantly. He paused as it sank into him. She felt a bit nervous that the thought might have offended him so she turned around and looked at him.

“But if you don’t like it, we can think of another idea?” She immediately withdrew her suggestion. “If you’re suggesting a threeway… Who will be the other one? A girl or a boy?” He asked out of curiosity. She felt a bit relieved with his follow up question. “Maybe a girl?” She said hoping he would prefer to hear it than a boy. “I don’t know. I’m not very comfortable with another girl, you’re my only girl.” He didn’t like the idea very much. “Well, which ever is convenient to you? I guess.” She cuts in shortly. He remained silent trying to think of someone whom he can trust of being able to take care and handle her the way he wants to handle her and could engage into a three way with them professionally. He had a hard time thinking. “What the hell. Never mind that.” She cuts in the silence and gave him a passionate kiss which he gladly reciprocated.

“Whoops!” Kunal uttered as he abruptly entered the room seeing the two kissing. “Sorry for interrupting!” He apologized and teased the two. Mayim giggled. “No, it’s fine.” Jim replied. “Come in.” She invited him. “Really? Okay.” He replied and locked the door heading straight to the couch.

“The antenna in my dressing room isn’t working, I wanna watch Justin Timberlake’s on HBO.” He shared as he opened the TV and turned to HBO channel.

“Sure. Feel free to use it, nobody uses the TV here.” She gave him permission as she walked to the dresser to check out her look in the mirror.

“What film is that?” Jim asked Kunal as he hugged Mayim from behind.

“Friends with Benefits.” He replied shortly silencing the two. They looked at each other in the mirror seeming to have the same thought in mind. He recalled how Kunal has a huge crush on Mayim, he thought it would be a good reason for him to handle her carefully. He made a quick nod to her showing his approval.

“Really?” She whispered as he nodded again in reply.

Kunal was concentrated on the television. She tried to walk towards him but she suddenly felt like her legs were cemented on the floor. Jim knew she couldn’t make it out of nervousness. He grabbed her and pressed his lips against her. His kiss brought back her nerves, she reciprocated his sudden kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, his palms rested on her hips.

“Seriously guys? You’re really gonna be all that kissy in front of me?” Kunal joked. The two broke from the kiss and smiled at each other.

“Why don’t you join us?” Jim uttered — still facing at Mayim — as he unbuttoned two buttons of Mayim’s top.

“What?” Kunal laughed.

“Join us?” Mayim asked again in behalf of them without breaking the gaze with Jim.

Kunal felt curious and started to have some cold sweats. Mayim turned her head and looked at him with a seductive look. Jim moved his large hand from her waist down to her booty cupping and gently squeezing her perfectly shaped posterior to tease Kunal a bit more.

She looked back at Jim. “Go.” He whispered. She strode towards Kunal and bent her body a bit in level with his sitting point of view causing her slightly unbuttoned top to reveal her smooth chest and plump cleavage.

“Woah.” Kunal uttered softly as he began to feel his little dude starting to bulge in his pants. “This is a joke right?” He asked as he started to sweat up. “Maybe. But could also be real? What do you want?” She replied as she bit her lips. “Woah. Jim, your girlfriend is getting a bit… Horny right now.” He unconsciously uttered.

“I know. Sometimes I couldn’t handle her that I think I need some help sometimes.” Jim replied puzzling Kunal even more. He wondered what he meant by that, he seems to be asking him if he could have a three way with them — he badly wanted it, he wants Mayim so bad but he’s kind of feeling uncomfortable because he never saw it coming. It isn’t his fantasy, it’s real life.

Kunal remained silent as he stared at Mayim making all those innocent yet seductive gestures and her cleavage flashing right in front of him. Jim was happily watching how her hot girlfriend seduces another guy. “He he he..” Kunal uttered trying to ease himself from the awkward situation.

“Ooh! Oh! Oh!” He stammered as Mayim suddenly stroked the bulge in his pants. Coincidentally, the TV showed Justin and Mila’s steamy sex scene arousing him even more. He couldn’t help himself that he had to turn off the TV using the remote. “She knows how to touch people, don’t she? One reason why I love that bitch.” Jim continued arousing him through his erotic narrations.

“Mayim. He he… This is awkward…” Kunal stuttered making her frown. “But you’re so hot.” He uttered unconsciously. He realized what he had said and remembered that Jim was there. “I mean, your girlfriend is so hot. Lucky dude.” He reconstructed his statement. “I know.” Jim agreed. “Babe.” He called her attention. “Show him a bit more of how hot you can be.” He requested. Mayim smiled in excitement upon hearing her boyfriend’s request.

She slightly climbed up to Kunal’s trunk and sniffed his neck teasing his with some soft kisses from her moist lips. Kunal began panting in excessive arousal upon realizing how Mayim was on top of him — her thighs were resting at the side of his legs and her warmth few inches away from his bulge. “Oh my god.” He swore as he struggled to catch his breathe. “Ooh.” She squealed as he felt him grab her booty. It perfectly fit on his palms. He felt like Jim was okay with what is happening and so he neglected the awkwardness with his presence and enjoyed his current closeness to Mayim.

She moved her eyes on Kunal and looked at him in the eye making it harder for him to focus. She suddenly pressed her lips against him giving his lips some sweet kisses — he reciprocated her thrown kisses. He felt focused into their kisses until he felt her hands starting to unbuckle his belt and grabbed his upright man from his pants. He felt like he was going crazy as she began stroking his erection with her soft palms. Jim strode closer to them and began caressing his girlfriend’s posterior and stopped by stroking her wetness.

Kunal’s hand unconsciously grabbed and gently massaged her breasts which surprised her a bit for it was a sign of him starting to feel comfortable. She broke from their kiss and paused her stroking for a moment. Kunal froze as two pairs of eyes looked at him. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to do. He felt caught and embarrassed.

“Mmm.” Jim uttered as he grabbed her from her jaw and kissed her lips as his other hand continued slipping inside and out of her slit. She panted as she moved her hips slowly with the rhythm of his fingers stroking her. Kunal caressed her chest and fully unbuttoned her top revealing her plump breast pushed up by her fashionable bra. He found it so sexy and attractive. He began kissing her breasts as Jim and Mayim exchanged kisses. He unhooked her bra and she initiatively removed it for him flashing to him her perfectly shaped bosom. He gently squeezed and massaged her breasts and started to nibble it.

She struggled not to moan as she was kissing Jim. He would slip his tongue inside her mouth every time it opens to pant for the pleasure Kunal is giving her by nibbling her breasts. He freed her from the kiss and allowed Kunal to take his turn in french kissing her. Kunal eagerly kissed her lips and slid his tongue inside her mouth as his hands explored her back. She slightly pushed him back 180 degrees to the couch’s back rest without breaking from the kiss.

Jim liked her current position. She was on top of Kunal with her legs apart beside his thighs locked between her legs. He eagerly removed her panties down to her knees and unbuckled his pants flashing his erection pointing at her cunny while she was focused on her breathless french kissing with Kunal.

She gasped breaking the kiss with Kunal as Jim thrusted inside her wet slit. Kunal looked at her face — so aroused seeing her pant and gasp as Jim penetrated her wetness. Kunal continued looking at her and giving her quick kisses as she struggled and turn breathless as Jim continued thrusting his hard erection inside her. “You like that? Don’t you?” Kunal whispered to her ear and continued giving her quick kisses. She couldn’t speak in pleasure. She panted through her mouth in rhythm with Jim’s thrusting. “Oh.. My god.” She whispered as she struggled to continue giving Kunal some steamy kisses. Her fingernails was buried on Kunal’s arms as she coped with the thrusting she gets, she struggled to keep her hands still, it scratched his skin, marked his shoulders and gently his hair. Kunal loved how she moans in the midst of their french kissing and how she breaths as Jim shoves his erection inside her throbbing wetness while she reciprocates his kisses. Kunal lowered his head, going back to kissing and sucking her cleavage whilst he groped on her breasts.

 

Jim pulled out his erection from her insides and allowed her to change position. Jim grabbed her from her jaw and pressed her back against him as he showered her neck with kisses. Kunal watched them for a few seconds and thought about giving her some steamy cunnilingus as they exchange some french kisses. He kneeled in front of her and slightly lifted her leg parting her legs apart allowing him to completely nibble and lick her sweet juice. “Ooh.” She moaned as she felt Kunal’s tongue against her cunny. Jim saw what Kunal was doing and so he assisted him by holding her leg slightly to give him complete access while he continues exchanging kisses with her.

Kunal started kissing her cunny’s lips and licked her rubbing his tongue against her immensely wet flesh making him taste her sweet juice that he found so addicting. She dropped her head back against Jim in pleasure, closed her eyes and let them explore her body. After giving her intense multiple orgasm, Kunal moved up and kissed her abdomen up to her stomach and her breast. As Jim saw Kunal stood up from his oral job to her, he broke from his kiss with her.

“Your turn?” Jim told him. He wanted it but he respects her and Jim and he don’t think he can do it well in front of Jim so he refused to give Mayim a penetration and sticked himself to giving her the oral and kissing features. “I have a better idea.” Kunal brought up and asked Mayim to lay back to the couch. “Anything you want.” She said sweetly to her boys. The boys looked at each other seeming to get what both are thinking while their only girl is clueless.   
Both men latched on each breast, like a baby close to starvation. Their tongues circled each, making her even more aroused as it could be. They slightly bit, nibbled, licked, kissed and sucked on their bubby like they had a battle about who will make the girl scream first. Jim’s right and Kunal’s left hand ran down over her shivering body, grabbed each thigh and pulled them apart. Their fingers dug into her soft flesh, stroking and rubbing over the sensitive skin, dangerously close to her outer wetness, sending little shocks and nerve impulses through her body. Mayim moaned and groaned with every touch, her hands on each back of the men, digging her fingers into their muscles as they decided to stage their battle on her insides. Both of them thrusted their forefinger into her, while their thumbs fought for dominance over her flesh. Their movements first irregular and impetuous, and she literally felt torn apart, until they both arranged to the same rhythmical moves and massaged her flesh and G-spot, making her gasp and moan and finally sending her over the climax with another loud scream.

Kunal moved a bit from them. “Do the honor.” He told Jim telling him to give her the intense intercourse and their last orgasm. He gladly accepted and began kissing her shoulder up to her neck and lips as he pointed his erection on her wetness. He gazed into her eyes soulfully as he slowly inserted himself inside her throbbing wetness. It was easier for him to dug his flesh deep inside her for she was immensely wet and lubricated allowing him to easily shove his hardness inside her warm vestibule. He could clearly hear her panting in his ear, she could barely catch her breath with his perfect thrusting rhythm giving her electric pulses and sensations from the nerves down inside her. “Oh my god…” She moans softly. “Uh..” She pants. As he goes deeper inside her, the deeper she dug her fingertips to his skin, the harder her grip in his arm becomes. He continued thrusting in and out of her throbbing cunny faster as it gets. “Oh my god…” She stammered as he kept her from speaking by kissing her.

“I’m…” She struggled to speak as she battles with his kisses and the pleasure he is giving her. She tapped his arm and hardened her grip in his shoulder with her left hand and she slightly pulled his hair with her right hand. He knew what she is up to. “Come with me.” He whispered and strengthen his thrusting and went even faster. She had an internal scream of pleasure as she came with him.

Silence swarmed the room and all they could ever here was themselves struggling to catch their breaths. They were sweating in pleasure and ecstasy. They had their eyes closed and their bodies pressed against each other feeling so happy with their intercourse.

“That was hot.” Kunal cuts in the silence. Jim pulled up and they looked at Kunal together. They giggled and laughed at each other. Kunal pulled his pants up and buckled his belt. “You guys are hot. So adventurous.” He added.

“Thanks for joining us.” Mayim thanked him with her sweet voice as she wore her bra and started buttoning her top. Jim pulled down his girlfriend’s lifted skirt locked on her waist and ironed it his with his palms. “Yeah. I knew you would handle this, baby, like I want to. I was right.” Jim agreed and kissed Mayim’s cheek.

“You know who’s really hot here? Me.” Kunal joked, cracking laughs. “But really, thank you, Kunal.” Mayim thanked him again. “If only you guys weren’t that attractive, I wouldn’t have been convinced but then I was served with Mayim and Jim in front of me in a very horny level. What do I have to lose?” He complimented the couple. “It’s a win win situation.” He added.

The couple laughed and thanked him once again. Kunal didn’t find it as an awkward encounter but something that brought him closer to the couple making him more impressed with the two’s tough foundation in relationship and bizarre trust with each other.

-END-


End file.
